


关于忒修斯讨厌弟弟的三件事

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber
Summary: 骨科真好吃。听说兄弟差八岁，所以有年龄操作





	关于忒修斯讨厌弟弟的三件事

潮湿粘腻的晨雾爬上塔楼，远方钟声准时敲响，道路两旁的行人步伐也因此加快了。雅各布坐在窗前的椅子上，手里捧着一杯热茶，不时吹散腾腾冒出的热气，轻抿几口。

他一直想来伦敦。自奎妮离开后，雅各布便暂住在纽特家，这位英国朋友在一天内带他游遍了几乎整个英国，接着他怀揣顺利完成任务的自豪感回到他的领地中——那些神奇动物显然比雅各布重要太多。

我讨厌伦敦，雅各布心想，阴冷多雨的伦敦，死气沉沉的伦敦，没有奎妮的伦敦。

他又呷一口热茶，这次因为喝得太急而烫到舌头，把茶杯放回到桌子时又洒湿了睡袍。一阵狼狈下，雅各布听到楼下纽特呼喊他的声音。

“来了来了！”他匆匆跑下楼，”伙计，叫我干嘛？”

桌子上躺着的嗅嗅看了眼雅各布那上气不接下气的滑稽样子，开心地扭动身子，完全忘了自己还身负重伤，连忙抓住纽特的手指蜷缩成一团，微微抖动着。

“帮我拿一下镊子可以吗？就是那个……”

“我知道是什么。”雅各布把工具递过去，看着嗅嗅楚楚可怜的样子，他忍不住摸了摸它的小脑袋瓜。“班蒂呢？”

“她今天休息，所以你可能要帮忙喂喂食物什么的。”纽特瞥了一眼身旁的人，语气似乎有点不确定。“可以吗？”

“诶我说，经历了那么多，难道我们还只是点头之交？当然可以啊，我还等着你问我等了好久呢。”

纽特试图用魔法治愈嗅嗅手臂的伤口，但它老是扭来扭去，魔杖每次靠近还会被它咬住，木头的味道比闪亮亮的金子差太多了，又只好松开牙齿，摆出难吃而扭曲的样子，干脆别过头闹脾气。

看上去要弄很久，于是雅各布把木椅搬到工作桌旁边，以便坐下的时候还能帮纽特拿工具。

也许纽特习惯专注于他的工作，但现在可不行。雅各布最怕的两件事，一件已经成真了，另一件绝对不能再来给他雪上加霜。他开始没话找话，从他老家门前那棵樱桃树，到美国独立战争，再到如何提高烘培面包的香脆度……最后，他无意提起纽特的哥哥，那个看上去高大、干净的年轻人，也终于让他专心的英国朋友抬起头来，疑惑地看了他一眼。

“忒修斯……没什么好说的。他不喜欢我。”

“看着不像啊，你们不是还一起并肩作战来着吗？”

纽特试着往嗅嗅的伤口上涂抹草药，他想起那天，和邓布利多离开后他再也没见过忒修斯。纽特突然意识到，他和哥哥之间已经许久没有好好说过话了，他们彼此似乎只剩下了象征性的拥抱。

忒修斯是个爱抱抱的家伙，也许他对全世界的人都来者不拒。

“他一定很关心你。“见纽特没有回答，雅各布继续说，”哪有哥哥不爱自己弟弟的，对吧？又不是亚伯和该隐……”

“谁？”

“没什么。”

两人静默了一会儿。这时嗅嗅的伤口已经上好药了，纽特挥动魔杖，这次他记得把杖尖远离它的扁嘴。绷带飘浮起来，轻轻卷上小动物的臂弯。

“还在霍格沃茨的时候，他总是说我鼓捣那些鬼玩意儿。‘这样下去你会毕不了业的！‘“纽特学着他哥的腔调，倒是把自己给逗笑了。”结果有一天，一下课他就跑过来拉着我，我们在走廊上跑，似乎还撞到了邓布利多教授。忒修斯把我带到东区阁楼的小角落，那里堆满了各种瓶瓶罐罐，还有一张奇形怪状的小桌子和小木椅，看上去像是给妖精用的……“

“那些是什么？”雅各布问，把玩着桌子上一把多功能夹子。

“他说他不知道那些动物有多大，所以把每一种尺寸的玻璃罐都买了，桌子和椅子是他自己做的，还不准我说丑！”纽特算是笑出了声，嗅嗅也高兴地蹭了蹭他的手。”我问他为什么要给我准备这些，他说，宿舍的人都向他投诉我，他可不想有这么个弟弟败坏他的名声。”

“他一定不是这个意思吧。”

纽特耸耸肩，不知从哪儿变出一枚金加隆，放在嗅嗅的肚子上。“也许吧。我当作是他给我的生日礼物了，反正我也刚好需要一个完备的小空间去照顾动物们。”

“所以那天是你生日啊……有趣，难道你还没反应过来？”

纽特一头雾水。

“他是专门为你准备的啊，这就是你的生日礼物！”

“不可能，我的朋友。”纽特肯定地摇头。“他讨厌动物，他也讨厌我。有那么一次我以为我们的关系能够改善，结果呢，还是算了，不说也罢。”

“别啊，”麻鸡嚷嚷道，他发现夹子还能变成指甲钳，于是悠哉游哉地剪起了食指过长的指甲。“你就别吊我胃口了。”

把嗅嗅放回笼子后，纽特又抓起脚旁那桶肉，摊在桌子上抡起菜刀往下砍。

“我听说尼泊尔那边有米戈出没，想去一探究竟，就在我动身的前天晚上，忒修斯找到我，说要和我一起去——”

“不好意思，米戈是什么？”雅各布打断道。

“就是雪怪。毛绒绒的巨大雪怪。”

“好的……”雅各布挑眉，脑补了一下也大概想象出是什么。“继续说。”

“他笑嘻嘻说想了解我平时的工作，也想去见见神奇动物。我以为他和我开玩笑，谁知道天蒙蒙亮的时候，他就出现在我家门口，似乎等了够久的。”

“瞧，你哥哥也没你说的那么坏嘛。”

“你继续听下去就不这么认为了。”把桌上的肉砍好扔进铁桶后，纽特不知从哪儿又变出来一桶绿油油的东西，拿了根粗棍子不停搅拌。“米戈行踪诡秘，在雪地里呆了三四天连脚印也没见着。我们晚上在雪洞里过夜，他生火，我从箱子里拿些肉来烤。直到第五天早上，我醒来的时候，忒修斯不知去了哪里，洞里多了一个人和一只高大的雪怪，他们都被魔法催眠和禁锢了，动弹不得。”

“好家伙！都是他抓起来的？”

纽特点点头，继续说：“后来忒修斯那家伙回来了，站在胜利品旁边颇为自豪地看着我。他说来这儿是要抓一个逃犯，抓捕过程中遇到我所说的米戈，干脆一并押回来了。”

“呃，我还是听不出他有什么讨厌你的地方，你想要找大雪怪，他给你带回来了，顺便抓了个逃犯，不是一举两得吗？”

“关键是，米戈一旦被人类抓住了，他们的愤怒可以支配他们做任何事儿，所以我去尼泊尔的目的不是为了抓住他们，而是为了近距离研究。这下好了，忒修斯毁了一切！ ”

“后来呢？你和他吵了一架？”

“还没等我说话的时候，米戈便醒了，他怒吼一声，硬是打碎身上的魔法，同时还摧毁了整个山洞。要不是忒修斯拉着我幻影移形，大概我已经死了吧。至于那个逃犯……听说魔法部给他降职了，不过没什么，他总有办法将功抵过的。”

雅各布轻呼一声，他感到有点口渴，但不情愿爬上去拿那杯估计早已冷掉的红茶。似乎谈起和哥哥的事情，纽特才会变得多话起来。他可不想错过这次更加了解纽特的机会呢。

“我还是不明白你从哪儿看出来他讨厌你的，他给你梦寐以求的生日礼物，你想要雪怪——我是说米戈，他给你带回来了，老天，他还救了你的命！”

纽特沉思了一会儿，随即更加肯定地摇头，把桌上的肉推到桶里，尽管他知道筋骨还没有切断。等会用魔法弄一下就好了，他心想。

“真不知道你是从哪儿看出来他不讨厌我的。”纽特嘟囔道，“忒修斯不是一个含蓄委婉的人，他要是真的把我当弟弟，他就不会这样子。”

“总有那么个时刻你们感觉比较像兄弟的吧？过节的时候？圣诞节？新年倒数？”

“大概就是他喜欢拥抱会比较像？我有没有和你说过那个圣诞节——”

“没有！”雅各布意识到自己太心急了，于是换了更加沉稳的语调说：“没有。”

“那年圣诞节，隔壁邻居刚好结婚，于是我们一家受邀请去他们家享用晚餐。吃饱喝足后，忒修斯显得神神秘秘，把我拉到壁炉前，二话不说给了我一个大大的拥抱。呼，我现在还记得，他当时勒得我快喘不过气了。然后他跟我说，你太调皮了！所以我要永远守着你，以防你祸害到别人。说完他就跑掉了。”

雅各布挠挠头，摩挲着下巴。“真奇怪……等会，壁炉前，当时你们头上该不会挂着槲寄生吧？”

“似乎确实有一片青色的植物。那已经是好几年之前的事儿了，好像之后我们就再没有一起度过圣诞节。”纽特说着，把两大桶的肉摆出来，示意雅各布去拿那桶绿色的黏糊。

“忒修斯真的很爱你，纽特。”把糊糊倒在卜鸟脚下的碗里时，雅各布还是忍不住说了自己的看法。

“但我还是讨厌他。”

“为什么？”

纽特把最后一块特别大的肉扔给驺吾，嘴角上扬，脸上浮现一抹微笑。

“因为他是我哥哥啊。”


End file.
